


Relationship Goals

by IsLife



Category: Hiveswap
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsLife/pseuds/IsLife
Summary: Lynera's just going through it





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Art by the lovely hostilemuppet, their blog also inspired this fic if anyone isn't following them I highly recommend you do!

Your name is Lynera Skalbi, you're currently staring in the mirror and hating what you see. Last day, you were up way too late and had a panic attack. The aftermath being a horrible days sleep and a shaved head. Bronya will be so disappointed.

 

Fuck, okay. You cant let Bronya see this. 

 

Lanque has some wigs! 

 

But he'll definitely tell Bronya or make fun of you. Or both. 

 

Daraya has wigs too, but she'd act the same as Lanque. The only ones you could count on are Karako or Wanshi! But you can't put this shit on them! They're wrigglers! 

 

You just have to leave, you can't just stand here and stare at yourself. The longer you stay the more likely someone sees you. 


	2. The Journey

You are now out of the caverns and taking the long walk to the city and you're actually almost there now. You at least had the wherewithal to put on some good walking shoes and hooded jacket before you left. If you caught your reflection with your hair like this you might lose it and if you hadn't put on some decent shoes you might've had to stop for a break, which on this walk could be a death sentence. 

 

You're at least happy that you still view death as a bad option that's good. At least you're vaguely aware that it's a good thing, you're barely aware of anything right now. 

 

All you see is one foot moving in front of the other, all you smell is the city trash, all you hear is the rain and all you feel is- 

 

Wait a minute, rain? 

 

You hold your hand out and see that there's definitely burn marks. Looking around you can also see the streets are devoid of people, there's not even many scuttlebuggys. 

 

The best part is you don't even know where you are, you were on auto pilot the whole way here! 

 

You let out a big sigh. 

 

This is fine, this is fine. You just have to pull out your palmhusk and goregle some places to stay. You reach into your jacket pocket for your phone and… 

 

There's nothing.

 

You frantically pat yourself down, but it's useless. Useless just like you! Because you're a huge dumb idiot girl who left her palmhusk at hive! 

 

Whatever! Maybe if you keep walking the rain will melt you off of Alternia! 

 

So you keep your head down and walk in the same direction. It's as good as any other since you don't know where you are and you're barely ever in the city anyway! You have no clue where anything is! The only places you ever go are the caverns and Ardata's hive!

 

Oh no, Ardata…

 

She'll be disappointed in you too! She'll probably even break up with you too, honestly who wants to date some stupid, ugly, depressed jade blood! She could have anyone, she's practically a celebrity! 

 

You love her so much, you wish you were good enough for her. 

 

Your train of thought is cut off by the realization that you're no longer in the rain. You've come to a stop in front of a covered doorway. 

 

A familiar doorway. 

 

Ardata's doorway. 

 

Of course you came here, you said yourself you were on autopilot, this is the only place you know. 

 

So now you have a real decision, knock or leave. 


	3. Ardata Time

You are now Ardata Carmia and a new grubtube trend is locking lowbloods out in the rain. Unfortunately for you and the rust blood currently standing still as a statue next to you, it's raining. It's not raining very hard either, it'll be slow. At least it’ll be popular.

 

You're just about ready to begin the stream when you sense a presence at your front door. 

 

Lynera! 

 

Its Lynera!! 

 

You almost smile, you're so excited! You smooth down your hair and your dress and wait for her to knock. You want her to be settled before the camera's start rolling, if the internet finds out about her it could be troublesome. 

 

You'll just wait patiently. 

 

You can wait because obviously she'll knock soon. 

 

…

 

…

 

Well naturally the knock can only be coming sooner. 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Anytime now! You're perfect lovely girlfriend will knock and you can give her a big hug and a kiss and spend the night with your beloved! 

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

… 

 

"Anytiiime now, sweethiiing" You grumble in mild frustration. You love her with your whole heart, you can't imagine really being mad at her, but you do want to get this stream over with at some point. 

 

As you think that, you sense her getting further. She's walking away!!! No! 

 

You run over to the door and swing it open at record speed. 

 

"Lynera!" Shout that maybe a little too loudly. You lean on the door a little to try and seem more cool and casual. 

 

Lynera as stopped but not turned around, she replies to you "-Hi Ardata" 

 

"You must get out of thiiis raiiin sweet thiiing. iiit's awful dangerous." You say that in your evil voice, but it's true, even if her jacket is thick it's only a matter of time before it gives.

 

"-!!!I know!!! I'm heading back to the caverns now!" She's lying. You can't go out and grab her, your head's not covered you'll get pan damaged. You don't want to control her either, you love her, it just feels wrong to. 

 

"Come on now love, my hiiive iiis a biiit closer than the caverns wouldn't you say?" 

 

"-Bronya's expecting me, I wouldn't want to worry her!" Fuck Bronya, Lynera's safety is more important than Bronya's expectations. 

 

You don't say that out loud, obviously, but Lynera clearly won't be coming in on her own and she is far more important to you than your well being. 

 

So you walk out into the rain and drag her inside. She doesn't fight it at all. 

 

The second the two of you cross into your hive you make the lowblood go down stairs. Lynera clearly needs you. 

 

You sit her down on the couch with yourself across from her. 

 

"Are you hurt at all?" You try to pull her hood down, but she jerks away from you. 

 

"Lynera, iii can help. iiive dealt wiiith a good amount of iiinjuriiies afterall." You try again to pull her hood back and get full view of her face. This time she doesn't fight you. 

 

She looks down to avoid your gaze as you reveal her shaved head. 

 

She clearly did it herself and recently, most of it is a good buzz cut, just a little bit uneven. It's really sloppy around the horns. Nothing different about her other than that, though.

 

"My, sweet thiiing was thiiis all?" You tilt her head up to look at you. 

 

"It looks wonderful Lynera." You make an effort to smile before kissing her on the cheek. 

 

She still won't look at you, she didn't want to hear that. In her head in a swarm.of noise. She's thinking 'she just wants you to act better, all she wants is for you to stop acting like a grub' 

 

She's thinking that and so much more. She has enough horrible feelings too fill up a room, it 

almost overwhelms you. You hold her face with one hand and run your thumb across her cheek. 

You physically stay with her and you eventually hear what happened through her thoughts. She's barely slept, she panicked and then ran. 

You grab her hand. "You should rest now sweet thiiing, well fiiix you up iiin the dusk okay?" She nods and follows you up to her room. You give her a peck on the lips before going to your own block. 

You don't know what to do for Lynera. Of course you can even out her hair, but it will still be short, you know how much it sucks to have a huge reminder of your fucked up life. You guess you could buy her a wig? It would still hurt though, you manage to cover up your scars everyday, but you still know they're there. 

You sit and think for a while, but you realize that there's no good solution. This is just gonna suck for a little while. The best you can do is be there for her and of course you will! You'd do anything for her! 

Thinking that gives you an idea, you stand up and go into your ablution block. After a bit of searching you find your scissors, you were do for a trim anyway. 

You cut as short as you can, letting huge chunks of hair pile on your floor and then you find you razor and carefully give yourself a nice and even buzz cut. 

It takes a bit of time to do all that and then you go ahead and sweep like the productive queen you are. All and all you used an hour of your time. You have no idea when Lynera will wake up, but you decide you better have food ready when she does and begin cooking. 

  


 


	4. Conclusion

Lynera's nap was only about three hours so she comes down just a little after the food gets done. The second she lays eyes on you her mouth falls open in shock. 

 

"Hello sweet thiiing, iii hope you dont miiind iiif we match." You say with a smirk, her eyes begin watering and she chokes back a sob. 

 

You walk over to her side of the kitchen "May iii hug you love?" 

 

The second the words leave your lips her arms are around you in a tight hug. She's sobbing into your chest. It's loud and gross, but you love her, even when she's crying in the middle of your kitchen she's still perfect. 

 

"Want me to even thiiis out?" You ask while running your hand over her hair. She nods and makes an affirming noise before you take her into the downstairs ablution block. 

 

You even out her hair and then make sure she eats plenty of the lunch you prepared. Your best girl will always be taken care of in this hive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading and thanks again to hostilemuppet for their lovely art!


End file.
